I'm Not Gay and Neither Are You
by ghosti3
Summary: *This is just shameless smut. Hope you enjoy!*


"I'm not gay, and neither are you!"

Those words always rang in Tweek's head for some reason. Even if it was from their elementary years. Maybe it was the way Craig's eyes burned in irritation as he hissed those words. Or maybe it was the way his fists clenched by his sides.

It was just a memory that Tweek had vividly in his mind.

If only their young selves could see what they were doing now.

* * *

"C-Craig!"

The room was cold. TV sitting afar from Craig's bedroom was now just a background noise. The two were only focused on each other, hands roaming and toes curling. Tweek's thin legs were wrapped around the raven-haired boy's waist, drool nearly running down his lips. Craig's cock was buried deep inside of the jittery blond, his dull nails digging into jutting hipbones.

They wouldn't be able to do this if Craig's parents and his sister, Ruby, was home. It was winter break, and they went to visit his grandmother, and stay for a week before school started up again. Tweek was always allowed to go to the Tucker household. Maybe Tweek's mother and father liked Craig a little bit TOO much.

But, eh. It was convenient, wasn't it?

The taller boy scraped his teeth against Tweek's pale neck, making him sputter out incoherent words, legs tightening around the other's hips. "What was that?" Craig's husky, monotonous voice whispered against his skin, making Tweek get more impatient.

"D-Damn it..! I said f-fuck me!" Tweek sounded way much more demanding than usual, much to Craig's surprise. Not that he minded, or anything. It was fucking hot.

Without saying anything else, Craig obliged. He began to move his hips in a quick way, not bothering to go slow then gradually speed up. It's not like it was the first time they were doing this. They have done it several times. Okay.. Maybe a little bit more than several times. Even when parents were home. Now that they were alone, they could make all of the sound they wanted.

Which was just complete damn paradise to them.

The coffee-addict sunk his teeth into his own chapped bottom lip, curling his toes as his boyfriend's dick slammed inside of him. Craig hasn't quite hit his spot yet, but nonetheless, it felt too fucking good. Just being close to Craig seemed to calm him down. When they began getting intimate, it was awkward, but they ended up warming up slowly to each other, and now when they did 'it', it was comforting, and it always felt wonderful.

"A-Aaah..! Mngh.. s-..shit!" The pale boy cried and moaned out for his lover, skinny hips bucking, desperate for Craig to hit that spot. He seemed to immediately notice that desperation, because as soon as Tweek bucked his hips, he seemed to adjust a little, then pick up the pace. Thank god, it didn't take too long to find that spot, because..

"AAAAH!"

Tweek's head fell back, mouth agape, and olive eyes squeezed completely shut. His knuckles were white as paper by how hard he was clenching his fists. That only made Craig feel so fucking proud of himself. And for a second, he gotten over-protective. He was the only one that could see Tweek Tweak like this. He was the only one that could make Tweek Tweak FEEL like this.

"F-Fuck! Again, Craig! Please!" Craig didn't even notice that his boyfriend's hands went to his back until nails began to scratch and scrape down his back, making pleasurable shivers slither down his spine.

With a soft grunt of approval, the taller one began to slam his hips against his own boyfriend's hips, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin sounding in the air. Craig repeatedly pounded right into Tweek's sweet spot, hands grabbing at the blond's thin waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

Tweek's nails began to even dig into the skin of his back, creating even more marks for Clyde to later joke about with a shit-eating grin.

Both of the boys began to feel closer to the edge, Tweek's moaning growing much more louder and Craig's grunts becoming way more noticeable. Craig let go of one side of Tweek's hip, one hand sliding in between their bodies, and grabbing at his lover's neglected cock. His thumb slid against the leaking head, making the boy cry out. Tweek was sensitive below to begin with, and now that they were, well.. fucking, his sensitivity grew.

Without giving any warning, Craig slammed their lips together in a passionate, rough kiss. Tongues met, and lips were now getting bruised. The taller boy swallowed all of his boyfriend's moaning and groaning, noticing that Tweek's legs were trembling, and weakening against his body. He immediately began to stroke at Tweek's throbbing dick at a rapid speed, hips trying to match the same movement his hand did.

Suddenly, Tweek shouted into Craig's mouth, exploding into his hand. Semen coated in between Craig's fingers, and down into his palm. His body instantly quivered as the addict's hole clenched and squeezed around him, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

It seemed as Tweek knew he was about to cum as well, because his hips began to move, sliding up and down against his pulsing cock. As if he was silently urging him to cum as well.

It happened quickly after Tweek came. Craig's body began to tremble, his hips slamming harshly against the boy's ass one last time, emptying himself into his awaiting entrance. Their lips still remained locked, even if it seemed harder to breathe that way.

Both of their bodies were completely still for a moment, before they slowly broke the kiss, their lips softly smacking as they pulled away from each other. They panted heavily, and Tweek groaned as Craig pulled himself out of him.

Yes, they didn't have a condom. And yes, they were too desperate to even try to find any condoms. One second, they were lazily watching TV. Then, the other second, they were fucking.

Sometimes, it just happened that way.

After cleaning up, the lights were shut off, and the television was shut off as well. The only light that was radiating in his bedroom was the natural light from the moon that was glistening through his window. Craig's arms were wrapped around Tweek's frail body, both of their eyes shut as their breathing became slow and soft.

Sound asleep.


End file.
